The Man Under the Desk
by Kittenshift17
Summary: Hermione smiled as she felt the tender line of kisses he trailed down her inner thigh while he pushed her chair out so he could climb out from under her desk. His grey eyes were dark with lust and laughing at her for the fun he'd had tormenting her in front of her boyfriend, and Hermione smirked right back at him, running her hands through his silky, white blonde hair.


Hermione Granger was sitting in her office at the Ministry for Magic. She worked in the Regulation of Magical Creatures Department and was currently perched right on the front edge of her seat. She'd been trying to focus on the report she was finishing, but that was before the man currently kneeling under her desk had crawled down there, ridding her of her panties in order to bury his face between her legs.

She sighed contentedly at how good it felt, burying one hand in his silky hair and loving the way he rewarded her by swirling his tongue against her clit. She was having a hard time trying to focus on her report beneath the sure, steady and utterly relentless strokes of his tongue. The man under Hermione's desk was a particularly deliberate lover. Everything he did to her was designed to elicit utter, agonising pleasure.

And boy did he do it well.

Until she'd begun this little routine of debauchery, Hermione had never been loved so well. She felt like sometimes she lived for these late nights. His hands gripped her arse beneath her skirt, scooting her forwards a fraction more and nudging her legs even further apart as he moved in for the kill. That's what it felt like to be loved by him. It was an art of seduction that started with her feeling like prey and left her feeling utterly ravaged in the best possible way.

She hissed when he dipped his tongue inside and began working it furiously against her g-spot. Hermione groaned at how amazing it felt. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed. She felt the rush of wetness at how fantastic it felt to have him eating at her as though she were a goddess of nourishment. He growled in response at his now wet face, and Hermione knew he was getting his own wicked satisfaction to taste the effect he was having on her.

As he licked and suckled at her overstimulated flesh Hermione could feel the way her body began to coil. She knew that release was on the horizon and after the week she'd had she was was more than ready for it and had been looking forward to it all day. It had been almost impossible to share her office with him all day as she had done, the sexual tension between them so thick that you'd need a chainsaw just to cut through it. Sitting so close to him and being able to catch the wicked, heated glances he'd thrown her all day had been almost more than she could take and when eight o'clock had rolled around Hermione had been just about to crawl under his desk and go at him all night, except he'd beat her to it.

It was late in the evening, almost half past eight and she knew that soon Ron would come looking for her, wondering why she was staying so late at work tonight. Not that he wasn't used to her staying at work until late at night. He didn't like it if she brought work home, so she always stayed late enough to finish it all before going home. At least, that's what she told him she did. Most of the time it was more like she had to 'work late' as she shagged her colleague all over their combined office space practically every night.

She didn't know why bringing work home bothered Ron so much, since they didn't actually live together. They'd been dating since seventh year, but as far as Hermione could see, their relationship was mostly a sham.

At twenty-four she didn't really love him anymore, and she knew he didn't love her either. They were just both too chicken to call it quits for good since they didn't want to hurt each other. Which was how it came to be that the man currently trailing his cool hands up and down her thighs and slowly driving her insane as his tongue delved between her folds was pleasuring her in her office late at night when she should be going home to Ron.

The problem was that Ron was a selfish lover.

That was why she was being unfaithful. Well, that and the fact that he was just as unfaithful if not more so. He'd been running around on her with about three different women for years now and Hermione knew it. At first she'd been heartbroken that he would actually cheat on her, but she'd never said a word to him about it. Instead she'd bitten her lip and gone about her life, pretending everything was fine, not wanting to be the one to tear them apart. She'd been certain that it was something she lacked, skill as a lover or perhaps the ability to arouse, that had driven him to the arms of another.

For years she had tolerated it, refusing to move in with him when he asked simply because she didn't want to ever deal with the consequence of catching him out and having to confront him. But now…. _Well_, Hermione sighed, _now she was getting her own satisfaction and revenge_.

Hermione squeaked in surprise when she heard the fireplace in her office start to roar and attempted to sit up straighter, taking her quill up quickly and pretending she was occupied with the abandoned report in front of her.

She tightened her hand in the silky soft hair of the man whose face was buried between her thighs, indicating for him to keep quiet and stop tormenting her while she dealt with whoever was about to land in her office.

"Hermione?" Ron Weasley's voice asked when he saw her bent over her desk, scribbling furiously.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, pretending she was surprised to see him. She wasn't. She knew he'd come to find her and she knew he'd pick the perfect time to interrupt since she been just about to come undone at the seams.

"You're still working" Ron said, his voice irritated and a little deadpanned.

"Yes, there are a few more reports I need to take care of tonight" Hermione told her, squirming a little in her seat. The wicked man with his skilful tongue beneath her desk knew all about her failing relationship with Ron Weasley and took sick pleasure in proving just how much better a lover he was than Ron. Hermione tried to pull his lips and tongue away from her dripping nether lips, nudging him with her knees when she heard him snicker very softly even as he started working her clit over with his tongue much more passionately than he had been.

"Oh how long will it take?" Ron asked her completely oblivious to what was happening on Hermione's side of the desk. Hermione quivered as the man beneath her desk suckled hard on her clit, eliciting another rush of wetness from her which he took great delight in lapping up.

"Erm… well I'm… not finished yet…" Hermione said, trying to keep Ron from realising what was happening, she kicked the man between her legs when he snickered again at the double entendre.

"Where's he?" Ron asked, nodding towards the second desk in her office. The desk of her co-worker… the desk that belonged to the man currently licking her out and driving her absolutely insane. He was making it practically impossible for her to hold a coherent conversation, and he knew it. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes as she thought to herself that he was probably finding this entire experience rather titillating.

"No idea. He left hours ago" Hermione shrugged as though she didn't care "Probably off enjoying his Friday night."

The man they were discussing sniggered again, rewarding her with a long hot spear of his tongue right to her g-spot to let her know he was in fact enjoying his Friday night immensely. Hermione glanced down at her report, away from Ron so he wouldn't see the way her eyes rolled back at the pleasure that was literally driving her spare.

"Well, um…. Me and Harry have to go on a trip for work, leaving at nine tonight" Ron said, his ears turning a little bit red "It's going to be for about three nights I think…. at least for the entire weekend. I um…. I guess I'll see you when we get back."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, knowing it was a lie. She knew because today was Harry and Ginny's anniversary and Ginny had been planning a big romantic night for them for weeks. Hermione knew it was a lie, and that Ron was just coming up with some excuse to spend the weekend romping in the sack with some girl who wasn't her. The man under her desk knew it was a lie too and suckled her clit lovingly to prove to her all the reasons that Ron's infidelity didn't matter.

"Oh ok" Hermione said feigning ignorance even as she felt herself teetering on the edge of release. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the thrill of almost being caught, and the wicked sensation of being unfaithful to Ron right in front of him while he was too dense and too much of a selfish lover to recognise her 'being pleasured' face and realise what was going on.

"Well um… be safe… I'll see you on Monday or something" she added, leaning forwards as Ron leant his hands on her desk and leaned down to kiss her goodbye. The kiss was chaste, but Hermione didn't feel even the tiniest spark of passion for him and she knew he felt none for her.

The skilful ministrator under her desk delved his tongue deep within her and Hermione sighed against Ron's lips at how good it felt, no doubt making Ron think that she was still in love with him and that just kissing him made her happy. He smiled at her as he moved back towards the fire.

"Bye love" Ron said, a big smile on his face at thinking that he was getting away with cheating on her.

"Bye" Hermione murmured, watching the flames turn green as Ron Flooed away.

"Oh my God" she groaned even as Ron disappeared while the man under the desk shoved her right into her orgasmic release with one final suckle. She felt her whole body quiver and shudder as the powerful orgasm ripped through her and she moaned some more at the way he kept eating at her as she came all over his handsome face.

Hermione smiled as she felt the tender line of kisses he trailed down her inner thigh while he pushed her chair out so he could climb out from under her desk. His grey eyes were dark with lust and laughing at her for the fun he'd had tormenting her in front of her boyfriend, and Hermione smirked right back at him, running her hands through his silky, white blonde hair and standing up with him as he got to his feet in front of her.

"So Granger" Draco Malfoy began, his voice low and husky with need as he stared down into her eyes hungrily "Now that you've _finished_… It seems like you have a whole weekend free of the Weasel."

Hermione grinned at the way he smirked at her being _finished._

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" she teased him breathlessly. Draco Malfoy had never looked so full of himself and never looked so handsome as his eyes devoured Hermione's petite form.

"You should just ditch him you know" Draco told her. Hermione grinned. He'd been telling her that since the first time she'd climbed under his desk and sucked his cock with such skill that he'd all but declared his love for her.

"What, and ruin the thrill of sneaking around and risking being caught?" Hermione asked him coyly even as he pulled her against him and buried his lips against her throat, nowhere near done ravishing her for the night.

"Maybe…. I promise you'll still get that thrill when I shag you anywhere I feel like" he growled hungrily, making Hermione's stomach do a back-flip at the idea. She lived for the thrill of almost begin caught, and more than once she and Draco had been mid hook-up only to have a colleague of spouse walk in on them. She loved the icy hot thrill in her veins at swallowing his cock whole and watching him try to form coherent sentences as their boss asked him where Hermione was while she deep throated him, purring in satisfaction at the taste and feel of him.

Hermione had never taken him seriously when he told her to break up with Ron so they could shag without worry. She knew Draco was just toying with her to see if she'd really do it. That he got off even more on the fact that he was shagging Ron's girlfriend right in front of him, like he'd done tonight, licking her out while Ron watched. Draco was a little bit of an exhibitionist like that.

"Like where?" Hermione murmured in his ear, nibbling teasingly on the sensitive lobe, encouraging him to talk dirty to her.

"Like the Fountain in the middle of the office entry" he told her huskily "I'd catch you as we walked by, backing you up to the edge of it, the promise of you being properly fucked burning in my eyes" he whispered, making Hermione shiver.

"To try and escape me you'd climb into the fountain, knowing there was no other possible escape from the ravishing you were about to receive… but as you turn and try to run from me, I'd tackle you in the water, trapping you beneath me" he said, his hands going down to cup her arse, kneading it with his strong fingers as he pulled Hermione against his body, letting her feel the hardness of his erection.

"You'd squirm and fight, knowing I was about to make you scream in front of everyone as I run my hands up the back of your thighs. You'd be wearing a pair of those crotchless panties that you love so much, making it easy for me to get at you….. you'd be able to feel my cock straining for release" he whispered in her ear. She could feel his erection against her stomach now, straining to be free of his trousers so he could bury it within her.

"I'd fight free of them with one hand while the other brought you off, rubbing that sensitive little clit of yours until I had you begging me for it, even as people looked on in surprise to see what I was doing to you… some of them might even take pictures of us when I grab hold of your hips and hoist this tight little arse into the air, flipping your skirt forwards to get a look at that pretty pink flower."

Hermione shivered at the hot and cold flushes racing across her skin even while she found herself rubbing her body against him needily. She had no idea how he managed to bring her to such heights with only words and some simple touches, but she never felt sexier or more desirable than when she was with Draco.

"You wouldn't even have time to draw in a breath to scream as I buried myself so deep within you that you'd forget everything but my name" his voice was a husky growling murmur that made Hermione want to purr like a kitten as she thought about how it felt the at last time he'd fucked her from behind the way he was describing.

"Can you feel it Hermione?" Draco Malfoy whispered into her ear, making Hermione quiver to hear him use her real name even while he'd begun to gently thrust his hips against hers, having already pressed her deliciously against a wall. "Can you feel the sawing of our flesh as I thrust into you? Can you hear the raw slapping sound of sex, heightened by the wetness of our bodies? Can you see the way the people are staring in shock and envy of how good we look together? Can you feel my hands biting into your hips to tug you against me even harder?"

Hermione shuddered, caught up in the scenario he'd painted and feeling her body respond as though he were actually doing it to her. She found herself nodding and felt him smirk against her throat where he kissed her.

"And who it is making you feel that good?" he murmured into her ear, stirring up goose pimples on her sensitive skin "Say my name, love."

"Draco" Hermione groaned, lost in the scenario and in the feel of his body thrusting against hers while he kissed her neck like that.

"That's right love" Draco Malfoy whispered approvingly as he lifted his head and captured her lips. Hermione melted into him, locking her arms around his neck and snogging him until all she could remember was his name and how flipping fantastic it felt to have his tongue tangled up with hers. Hermione felt a sick sense of titillation as she tasted herself on his lips.

When he slowly pulled back to smirk down at her wickedly, Hermione smiled right back at him.

"So…" he said a little breathlessly "My place or yours?"


End file.
